Captain America: No Normal
by ToManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: AU. Stucky. Ms Marvel. Kamala Khan. Just a bunch of head cannons and one shots that I have created for the Stucky Family. Everything is explained in the first chapter (Ships: Stucky, T'Challa/Sam)
1. Head canons 1

Kamala calls everyone her Uncle or Aunt. Except for Wanda, Peter, Jarvis, Bucky, and Steve. She calls Wanda her sister, and Peter and Jarvis her 'cousin' or 'cuz'. Bucky is christened as Dad and Steve as Daddy.

No one asks why, and no one bothers to argue with Kamala.

Really, Kamala intentionally bringing a sense of family.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kamala an evil little genius. She'll switch up her favorite 'Uncles' to get what she wants. And she'll hop from Team Ironman, Team Cap, and Team Loki, depending on which benefits her the most.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

Ms Marvel is the ultimate prankster. She'll team up with any one that wants to make mischief.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kamala adores Bucky Barnes. Always has and always will.

When she first met most of the Avengers, she was talkative and rambunctious. But when Bucky stepped into the room, she just silently looked at him with her big brown eyes.

Tony Stark was the first to point this out.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

After Kamala's first battle along side the Avengers, Bucky realized that he was never going to let this girl go on alone.

She reminded him of a skinny, reckless, rebellous kid from Brooklyn that refused to back down from a fight.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kamala and Steve get yelled at by Bucky a lot, because they both do reckless things all the time. And Bucky gets worried.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

Ms Marvel and Antman bond over their shared power of shrinking and growing. They always win at hide-and-seek

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kamala ships Toki (Tony and Loki)

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-


	2. Prompt 1

Prompt from The-Fangirls-Umbrella: "Uh oh we ran out of chips and instant noodles time for an emergency trip to the grocery store at 1AM IN THE MORNING and only one of us gets to sit in the shopping cart"

-XXX-

Steve rolled to his side and looked at the clock. 12:30 am. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and walking to the kitchen.

Oddly enough, Kamala and Bucky were already there. Kamala's head was buried in her dark arms, and Bucky was absent mindedly play with her broken hair.

"The chips are gone." Bucky said looking up a

"As well as the instant noodles," Kamala added, "And I ate most of Uncle Tony's food stash."

"We're hungry."

"And you have no food."

Steve sighed, "Why are you two even wake?"

"Uncle Scott and I worked on the speed of our growing and shrinking. Then I ate things. And then went to sleep." Kamala explained, "Then woke up and I'm hungry again."

"Reasons." Bucky shrugged.

Steve reached over and grabbed the keys from the counter. "Come on. Let's go shopping."

"Alright."

-XXX-

As soon as the three sort of superheroes hand walk inside the store, Kamala jumped into the basket and dared the two adults to move her. They didn't and Kamala sat happily in the basket as Steve pushed it.

"We need chips, noodles, eggs, milk, chocolate, lettuce, ranch dressing, tacos, gyros, strawberry milk, Oreos, oranges, cereal, tortillas, and Nuetella." Kamala recited looking though the grocery list on her phone.

"I thought you said we where just out of chips and instant noodles." Steve looked at two brunettes who smiled innocently at him.

"We where hungry."

"And some the stuff was gone already."

"How much food do you need!"

Kamala grinned, "All of it. I am a growing teenager."

"You're still short." Bucky grinned.

"I'm petite! Not short! Petite!"

"Says the one in the basket like a kid."

Kamala stuck out her tongue. "I know more about the modern world than you."

"I'm older than you."

"I heal faster than you."

"I'm stronger than you."

"I have cooler powers than you."

"I'm a spy."

"I can shape shift."

"I'm the Winter Solider."

"I have a giant teleporting dog."

"I speak hundreds of languages."

"I can speak Urdu."

"I have a metal arm."

"I have a phone."

Steve sighed, 'This is way you do not go anywhere with these to in the middle of the night.' He thought. Deep down he smiled, glad that Kamala was so relaxed around Bucky. Seeing the girl he had come to think of as his daughter, and the man he loved, get along so well was a great feeling.

 **A/N: Thanks so much to Hermeschild203, and The-Fangirls-Umbrella for favoriting, following, and reviewing. And to ahxius for following.**

 **And to everyone else for reading. Its so much more than I expected**


	3. The Times When 1

**The Times Kamala Surprised the Avengers 1**

1) Language

It was no secret that Bucky, T'Challa, Natasha, and Clint could speak more than one language. On their files the spoken languages was at least half a page. Thor could speak even more than those two, if you included alien and Norse languages, thanks to his Allspeak. Tony was both fluent in French and Spanish. Wanda could speak Solvokian. Even Steve knew Spanish, and was picking up bits of Russian and German.

The only people the couldn't speak more than one language were Bruce, Scott, and Sam. And Kamala too, at least that's what everyone assumed.

Occasionally Natasha and Clint liked to mess with people by speaking obscure languages. Bucky occasionally would translate for Steve, but had to much fun laughing at the two superspies to be if much help.

Until one evening when all three assassin decided to speak in Urdu.

T'Challa was off doing royal things, and Bucky was trying

"Okay. Please!" Kamala blushed and glared at the three, "I'm glad your all bonding, but please, I do not need to hear a huge debate on which Avenger has the best ass. Please? Besides, Tumblr already's knows it's Dad."

"What the-" Steve looked bewildered.

"You speak Urdu?" Clint asked, a bit surprised.

Kamala rolled her eyes, "My parents are Pakistani immigrants. Of course I speak Urdu."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

2) Relationship

Kamala had to admit, as cute as their attempts at wooing each other were, it was getting exhausting. Because somehow, both used her as an excuse to get out of the tower to go and buy something for the other man.

Now, as a fangirl, she was used to having an OTP dance around each other for ages. Or not realize the other liked them. Or a variety of reasons. But this was getting ridiculous. She assumed both where too prideful to actually ask the other out. But it was extremely obvious that they knew the other liked them. So there was literally no chance of rejection.

Kamala groaned and hid her face in her hands and they flirted with each other at the dinner table. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yup."

"What's wrong?"

"Fangirl stuff. You wouldn't understand." She sighed.

A few days later, Kamala's current OTP gathered everyone together.

"We're dating."

The Avengers where in various levels of shock. For Steve's sigh of relief, to Tony's utter surprise, to Bucky's eye roll. The couple waited for somebody to say something, unsure what to expect.

"FINALLY YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON!" Kamala exclaimed.

"How long as what been going on?" Tony asked.

"Their attempts at wooing each other. Two months. Two months of it." Kamala sighed. "Anyways, smile!" She snapped a picture of the two with her phone. "Now I gotta tell everyone that T'Chalon is canon."

"T'Chalon?"

"Uncle Sam and Uncle T'Challa's ship name. Not near as many fangirl as Stucky, I mean, there's like 20 total, compared to the 1 million, but those who do ship it, ship it hard. So hard you could call it Helicarrier it. But now its canon, dude, yes." Kamala grinned and laughed, "This is like trying to explain cosplay to my biological parents."

 **A/N: All I want to say is...**

 **CAPTIAN MARVEL!**

 **Thank you *bows***


End file.
